Through the emerald green
by solstjerne
Summary: Six years after the trios graduation: The war is upon them, whether they like it or not. Friends are going missing, and Harry might need to search through his memory to figure out where he can locate them. Parings: HPGW, RWHG, FWAJ, GWAS
1. Chapter 1

He slowly got up and looked out of the window. It was raining now. The sun had gone down a few hours ago. It was getting late but he wasn't tired.

He went into the kitchen and got some tea. He went back into the living room and sat back down on the couch. He glanced down at the redhead who was sleeping peacefully next to him. Even when she was sleeping she could make him fall in love with her all over again. Even after all these years.

He took a sip from the tea and put it down on the table. He put an arm around the girl – no, woman – lying next to him. He enjoyed times like these. They were so peaceful. When the only sound were from the rain outside, splashing up on the window.

He always had to keep his wand at the ready, though. You never knew when a Death Eater would come.

He smiled when he thought of the past, yet a single tear ran down his cheek. So many bad things had happened but a lot of good things too. People had died but he had found love. He had lost friends but gotten new ones. He had gotten a lot of enemies but there were always somebody by his side. He hoped that when the battles of the war began, he would still have somebody by his side.

**6 years before…**

"ITS NOT HIS FAULT! THAT – BIRD – IS SUPPOSED BE IN THE AIR NOT ON THE FLOOR!" Hermione yelled at a certain redheaded boy.

Harry shook his head and gave up. Even after seven years, he couldn't make his best friends stop fighting. He went over to the fireplace and sat down on the couch, next to another redhead. He put his arm around her, and she looked up from the book she was reading and smiled sweetly at him. They had gone out for a few months now and Harry was happier than ever. He had finally realized her. Well, you can't really say 'realized' since he always knew that she was there. But one day he started to look beyond the your-best-friend's-sister fact and realized who she was and what she had become. Ginny had always been so patient and understanding. All of this and probably a lot more made him fall in love with her.

It took him long enough to tell her how he felt. He was afraid of rejection even when Ginny had liked him for so long. She was even going out with Dean Thomas at the time and this made Harry extremely jealous. This all belonged to the past though. Dean broke up with her because he claimed to be in love with Parvati Patil. Harry and Ginny had gone out for a while and at the end of Harry's sixth year, he felt he had to break up with her because he would bring her into danger. As stubborn as Ginny had been all of her life, she convinced Harry that she would be able to handle it. Naturally Harry didn't like the idea but he needed her. He didn't dare to think about what he would do if something happened to her.

"HE WAS SITTING ON MY BED AND _NOT _ON THE FLOOR! AND HE IS AN OWL NOT A BIRD, HERMIONE, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT!" Ron yelled back at Hermione, breaking Harry's thoughts.

"WELL IF HE GOT ANOTHER OWNER HE MIGHT GROW AND ACTUALLY _LOOK_ LIKE AN OWL!" Flames were visible in Hermione's angry eyes.

"Do think they are ever gonna stop?" Harry asked Ginny. People were starting to leave the common room and head for their dormitories to get some silence, to do their homework in. Before, when Ron and Hermione were screaming at each other like this, Harry would be angry with both of them, but now he had learned to calm down and even laugh at their stupidity.

"Well they always do at some point but Ron really pissed her off this time. She isn't going to let this go any time soon," Ginny answered finally putting down the book, and gave up on doing any more homework tonight.

"WHAT WAS THAT – THING – DOING IN THE BOYS' DORMS, ANYWAYS?" The fight continued.

"IT'S A CAT, RONALD! AND BESIDES - "

"This argument gets really boring after 1245th time," Ginny decided. Harry nodded. He looked out of the window. It was getting late.

"Let's go to bed," he said and he and Ginny got up to leave. Before walking up the stairs he turned to Ron and Hermione, "Goodnight."

"GOODNIGHT HARRY!" Neither of them turned of their anger. The yelling continued right after this.

Harry and Ginny walked up the stairs to the dormitories. They kissed goodnight and separated. Harry smiled to himself in the dark before he fell asleep; tomorrow was finally a Saturday.

Harry woke up early the next morning but someone was up much earlier than he was.

"Good morning Harry" Ron said with a satisfied smile.

"Err, good morning Ron," Harry said carefully. "Why are you so happy today? I mean, I'm just wondering since you didn't exactly look happy yesterday evening." Ron didn't answer with words; only with a smile. Harry raised an eyebrow and expected an explanation but Ron just smiled and got up and dressed. Harry did the same and followed Ron down into the common room.

On the stairs they met Ginny who gave Harry a small kiss on the cheek and said "Good morning." She didn't want to kiss Harry on the lips in front of Ron. He had never really liked the idea of Ginny dating Harry. Dating any guy actually. But over the past weeks he had learned that if Ginny had to date someone, who would be better than his best friend? Harry had to swear, though, not to hurt her of any kind. Harry didn't have any intentions to but Ron made him swear anyways.

In the common room they met Hermione who looked oddly happy too.

"Ready to go to breakfast?" Ron asked and held out an arm with a smile. She beamed at him and nodded. She took his arm and they walked happily down to the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny both raised their eyebrows and shared a look. They both laughed and Harry held out an arm like Ron had done. Ginny laughed and took it, and they followed Ron and Hermione's trail.

By dinner that evening, the whole school saw Ron and Hermione as a couple. When Harry came into the common room that night he saw his best friends in a corner where Hermione was trying to teach Ron a charm but he was far from listening. He was playing with her hair, some times stopping to kiss her neck.

Harry decided to let them be alone, so he joined Ginny on the couch by the fireplace. He dropped down next to her and put an arm around her small shoulders.

"You know, I'm supposed to be disgusted because Ron is my brother, but I'm happy that they finally worked things out. They have liked each other for ages," Ginny explained. Harry nodded and she continued, "I just hope Ron isn't so stupid to ruin this."

Harry smiled, "Well, if he really waited this long with telling her, I don't think he is planning on ruining it right away." He leaned back and closed his eyes. For once he was relaxed. Their seventh year was soon over and that meant they would have to face the real world. He slowly stroke Ginny's hair. She still had a year left at Hogwarts, and he feared, they wouldn't be together for more than a few weeks that year.

"Listen Harry," She said quietly, breaking his thoughts.

He listened. "I don't hear anything," he whispered back after a while.

"Exactly. No fight tonight." Harry smiled at this. It was true. It was the first night in a very long time; Hermione and Ron hadn't been fighting. Harry leaned back again and enjoyed it. "Harry," Ginny said. He opened his eyes and looked at her, "Do you ever think about next year? I mean, me being here, you being elsewhere, studying to become an Auror."

Harry thought about it for a while, even though he already had an answer to the question. He looked deep into her brown eyes. They looked troubled. He smiled slightly, and stroke the flaming red hair. "How can I help not to? Don't worry, we will find a way to make it work, trust me."

She sat up and whispered in his ear, "I'm afraid that's not what I was thinking about. I know we can make this work, Harry. I trust you fully. What I am scared of though, is that something might happen to you." She pulled away and finished, still in a low soft voice, "I couldn't stand losing you."

A tear made its way down her cheek. Harry brushed it away with his thumb. He hated to see her cry. "I'll be fine." She smiled sadly. She leaned in and rested against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and put his arms around her for comfort. He could feel she started to relax a bit more. "Don't worry so much," he whispered softly in her ear, "I love you and I won't leave you. I promise you that." Harry was aware that this was a promise no one could make, but for some strange reason, he needed to hear it for himself.

**6 years later…**

He got up once again and walked over to the window. He looked to the left and then to the right, but there was nothing out there in the rain. He shook his head. No one would be so stupid to walk around in a weather like this.

Suddenly something moved behind him. He turned quickly only to find the redheaded woman sitting up. He let out a sigh of relief and walked over and sat next to her. He kissed the top of her head and she leaned into his chest and relaxed. He put his arms around her and relaxed as well. They were sitting the exact position they had been in years ago. "You seem worried, Harry," She suddenly said. "Anything wrong?"

"Nothing, Ginny," he said and smiled. "Nothing is wrong. Go back to sleep, darling."

She smiled back at him. "And Ethan and Samantha?"

Harry smiled yet again. "Perfectly safe at the Burrow."

She slowly closed her eyes again and fell asleep. Harry joined her after a while.

**2 years before…**

"HARRY POTTER WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" A voice sounded from behind a door. A nurse rushed into the room. Harry tried to get a peak inside, but the door shut in front of him. A man walked up to him and led him over to a couch where they both sat down.

"Don't worry about it mate," the man said. "I never thought I would say this, but my sister is not even close to screaming as loud as Hermione did when she had Aiden. I love her to death, but that day she was just really scary."

Harry laughed and send his friend and smile. You couldn't help but notice though, the nervousness behind it. "Yeah you're probably right, Ron, but you should think Ginny wouldn't be like this after having worked here at St. Mungo's for about two years now." He sighed nervously. "Do you think this is too soon? I mean we are so young, and Ginny is even younger!"

"Don't worry so much," Ron said. "We never know what is happening these days, so let's live life."

"I guess you are right," Harry sighed again. "I only hope my child will have the same freedom."

"Don't we all, mate." Harry send him a smile.

"Harry?" a voice suddenly said and a nurse walked out of the room from, which there was no more screaming. "We are ready for you now."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said with a bright. He quickly entered the room. He walked up to the bed, which Ginny lay in. He kissed her on the cheek. "Hey stranger, how are you?"

"Quite alright," she answered with a smile. Fortunately for Harry, she was back to the old Ginny, and not the screaming, crazy woman he had heard before. "Look." She moved her head in the direction she wanted him to look

Harry turned around and saw Hermione coming up with two new born babies in her arms. She smiled warmly, "congratulations, you are officially parents."

"Twins?" Harry asked Ginny with a smile, which she returned happily. "What are we going to call them?"

Ginny received the small baby boy from Hermione, and she gave the small baby girl to Harry. "I was thinking of naming this handsome little guy Ethan. He was born first."

Harry nodded happily. "What do you think about Samantha for my little princess here?"

"Love it," Ginny said. Harry leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

He sat down next to her, "Ethan and Samantha Potter."

"_Weasley_ Potter," Ginny corrected him. Harry looked at her, "you're right, just Potter that sounds better."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ginny said determined, "I would personally kill myself if my parents had named me Ginny Weasley Potter." Harry laughed and kissed her again.

**2 years later…**

Harry's eyes burst open suddenly at the noise of a loud bump. He sat up quickly, which made Ginny wake up just as fast. He held a finger up to his mouth to let her know she should be quiet. She nodded and took out her wand. Harry did the same and stood up from the couch. He walked over to the window where he thought he had heard the noise coming from. Ginny murmured a spell and the fire in the fireplace went out. It had been the only source of light in the living room.

Harry looked out. It was still very dark, and the rain was still pouring down. There was no sign of anything or anyone being out there. He turned around and looked at Ginny. His face relaxed a little, but his eyes were still thoughtful. "No ones there," he said quietly.

"Probably just the wind," Ginny whispered back.

Just then the door burst open. In a split-second Harry was standing in front of Ginny, holding one arm back to make sure she stayed right behind him and with his wand the other hand. A tall dark person was standing in front of them. He was wearing a large black coat, which was soaking wet. He took a step closer into the doorway.

"_Lumos_," Harry said out loud and a light appeared at the end of the wand.

"Merlin, point that thing elsewhere will you?" the man suddenly said.

Harry glanced quickly at Ginny, who looked just as confused as he did. Somehow the voice sounded familiar. With yet another spell from Harry, the fireplace lit up and shortly after the room was lit up as well. "Fred?" Ginny suddenly asked the man in the doorway.

He walked in and closed the door behind him. He took his hat of and a wisp of red hair appeared, "who else?" He asked and smiled slightly.

Ginny send Harry a tired look before walking past him and over to her brother. "Well for starters you are not exactly the person we would be expecting to burst into our living room in the middle of the night. What do you think this world has Death Eaters for? And second you haven't exactly visited us recently." Ginny's brothers Fred and George had been busy with their store and family the past few years, so they had hardly gotten around to visit any family.

"True, which is why I decided to stop by." Fred said. He took of his coat and walked over to warm himself in front of the fireplace. As they had noticed, he still had the same red hair the Weasley family was well-known for. His face had aged slightly but his eyes still had the same bluish colour, however, for the first time since Harry could remember, they looked serious and worried.

"Fred what really brings you here?" Harry asked him softly.

Fred kept facing the fire. "I was paid a visit by some people from the ministry at the shop the other day."

Harry watched Ginny slowly walking over to her brother. She sat down next to him and looked at him. "What do you mean _you_ were paid a visit? Where was George?"

Fred turned and looked into her eyes. "He has been absent for a few days. I haven't been able to get in contact with him or Alicia." George had been seeing Alicia Spinnet, an old friend from Hogwarts, for about a year now.

"What did this man from the ministry tell you, Fred?" Harry asked.

Fred stood up and faced Harry. Ginny stood up as well. "That they had been at George and Alicia's apartment and everything in it was torn apart." Harry heard Ginny gasp and Fred continued, "and when I got home today our apartment everything there had been torn apart as well, and Angelina was missing." He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "It's coming Harry, the war, I have a feeling it is starting soon."

Harry nodded. He knew exactly what feeling he was talking about. "I have had the same feeling for a while." He thought carefully for a while, having to make sure he made the right decisions now. He ran a hand through his jet black hair. "Fred take Ginny to the Burrow," he said finally. "Stay there until I have given you further notice."

"But Harry -" Ginny started but was interrupted by Harry.

"You will be safe there. I have to find Ron and report to the ministry."

"He is right, Ginny," Fred said. "It's only a matter of time before they come here."

Harry looked deep into her eyes, which started getting wet. She ran over to him and into his arms. He held her close. She raised her head from his chest and looked into his eyes. "You promise me to be careful Harry Potter! And you hurry back to the Burrow. Don't make me worry more than necessary." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her red lips to promise her that he would do so.

When they pulled apart, he saw Ginny walk back over to Fred. She took hold of Fred's hand, and with a crack the had apparated. Harry now stood and looked at an empty spot in front of the fireplace where they had been standing a few minutes ago. He let out a sigh and gathered his thoughts. He didn't dare thinking about what would have happened if Fred hadn't visited them tonight. Maybe the Death Eaters, which the ones who had been to Fred and George's apartments had probably been, had been by to kidnap Ginny and the twins when Harry wasn't home. He shook his head to get that thought out of his head. It didn't matter now, they were safe at the Burrow.

Harry took out his wand again and extinguished the fire in the fireplace with a spell, and walked out of the apartment, making sure to close the door behind him. He put a spell on the doorknob, though he doubted it would be able to hold out Death Eaters.

He walked outside in he rain. For some reason the street lights were out. He held his wand in a tight grip. He turned the corner and walked down a dark alley. Ron and Hermione didn't live far away so Harry would rather walk than apparate. He crossed a road where the street lights were on, but continued down yet another dark alley.

Suddenly he saw a dark figure walking towards him. Harry held his wand tight in his hand. The figure walked towards him with fast steps. As it got closer Harry could see the outline around it. He guessed it was a male a bit taller than himself. The man came closer and closer and somehow he looked familiar. "Who's there?" Harry asked.

"Harry?" The man asked.

"Ron?"

"Yes," Ron said. "Could we go somewhere where I am actually able to see you?" Though Ron probably couldn't see it, Harry nodded to him in the dark. They walked together back the way Harry had just come from. They came to the street where the lights were on. "I take it you have heard about George?"

Harry nodded again. "Fred came by the apartment a few minutes ago. He took Ginny with him." He knew Ron knew he was talking about the Burrow. They were standing on an open street so they could not be sure if anyone was overhearing their words.

Ron nodded, "I send Hermione and Aiden away as well." He took a deep breath. "So are you ready for this?"

Harry thought about it for a while. "I have been ready for six years now. Just remember your Auror training." He knew that that probably wouldn't be enough if he was to face his enemy for twenty-three years yet again. For the first time in the past years he had the feeling that the next time he would turn a corner the war would be there facing him. "Let's check in with the Order of the Phoenix." Ron nodded and they both apparated.


	2. Chapter 2

**5 years before…**

Harry found himself standing in front of a telephone booth. He had been here before and knew it was the entrance to the ministry of magic. He smiled to his best friend, which Ron returned. Shortly after they were standing in front of a desk waiting for the young witch behind it to look up from the papers she was reading, so they would be able to talk to her. Finally she finished and looked up at them with an impatient look. "Erm, we're here for the Auror training programme," Ron said nervously.

"First time?" She asked. They both nodded, "Right then. Please fill out these forms." She got out two pieces of parchment along with quills. Harry and Ron quickly did as they were told. She quickly glanced down on the forms, then looked back up, and then back down. "Ronald Weasley?" Ron nodded again, "You wouldn't happen to be related to Charlie Weasley would you?"

"Sure, he's my brother," Ron answered the witch.

"Is he still in Romania?" She asked again.

"As far as I know, yes."

"Right," She looked rather sad. "When you see him again, tell him Eva Jacob says hello."

"I will."

She looked down again sadly. For a moment nothing happened, until Harry let out a fake cough. Eva looked up again. "Oh sorry. Here you go Mr. Weasley and – Mr. Potter." She gave them a piece of parchment. "The elevator will take you to the Auror headquarters. Show this parchment to the grey statue and he will let you through. Welcome to the training program."

They thanked her and went over to an elevator. Inside the elevator was a sign with all the floors:

_**Level 10: Courtrooms**  
**Level 9: Department of Mysteries**  
**Level 8: The Atrium**  
**Level 7: Department of Magical Games and Sports**  
**Level 6: Department of Magical Transport**  
**Level 5: Department of International Magical Cooperation**  
**Level 4: Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures**   
**Level 3: Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes**   
**Level 2: Department of Magical Law Enforcement** _

They read it through and Harry decided that they would probably be going to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He pressed a button and shortly after the doors opened and they walked out into a small chamber. All the walls were painted grey, and in the middle was standing a big grey statue of a wizard. He was looked straight at Harry and Ron. Harry quickly glanced at his friend, whose mouth had hit the floor. Harry rolled his eyes and took another step towards the statue. Its eyes followed him.

"Well do you have something to show me or what?" the statue suddenly said, making run jump.

"Yes," Harry said showing it the two pieces of parchment. "We were told to show you these."

The statue glanced at them quickly. "Very well." It moved to slightly to the left, and behind him was a great oak door. Harry and Ron walked through it. On the other side was a long corridor with great oak doors on each side.

As they walked down the corridor Ron suddenly spoke. "Did you realise that the woman in the reception did not comment on your name, Harry." Sure he had noticed this. Still when he had reached the age of eighteen people would come up to him and ask to see his scar. If they didn't do this, they would be whispering behind his back. "I mean they normally notice your name, but today it was my name."

"Sounded like she knew Charlie," Harry said.

"Well yes," Ron said. "Oh I think it's in here." True enough. They had reached an oak door with the sign Auror Headquarters on it. In there witches and wizards were working in cubicles. They walked passed all of these until they came to a desk with yet another reception witch. She seemed to be busy with reading something. "Excuse me, miss," Ron said, "We are here for -"

"Harry! Ron!" A voice called them, interrupting Ron.

Both Harry and Ron turned to see who it was. "Tonks?" Harry asked, suddenly recognising her.

"Hello," she said when she finally came over to them. "It's good to see you two again. What brings you to the ministry of magic?"

"We are here for the Auror training programme."

"Oh really.? Well that sounds nice. Then I guess you are going to spend a lot of time with me over the next three years." They both gave her a questionable look. "I'm leading. Well along with Kingsley Shacklebolt of course. Come with me, you are here just in time."

They followed Tonks back down the corridor with all the cubicles, through another oak door and into a small chamber. Here were already gathered some other witches and wizards about the same age as Ron and Harry. Harry recognised a few of them from Hogwarts. One of these was the Ravenclaw Stephen Cornfoot. Or well he used to be a Ravenclaw, back at Hogwarts.

Everyone in the chamber was facing in the same direction. Harry followed their eyes and saw that they were all staring at Kingston Shacklebolt. "Found these two wandering around, Kingsley," Tonks spoke up. She showed Ron and Harry to a seat and walked up to stand next to Kingsley. "Should we begin?"

"Yes we should." Kingsley agreed. "All right witches and wizards. Welcome to the Auror training programme. You have all been select based on your grades and results of the test you took over the summer. We believe you are the best for this job." He stopped to breathe quickly then continued, "Now you have all probably been studying over the summer about what it really takes to be an Auror, but the ministry have told us to clear everything with you. This is not an easy job and never will be. It is dangerous and we have seen people die in the past while they were on duty. When the war breaks out – and mark my words it will – you are the ones who will have to fight it." A few people let out a gasp, but Harry believed they were all aware of this already.

"Through out this programme, you will learn everything you need to know to be ready for such a battle," Tonks continued for Kingsley. "We will also teach you how you can walk around unnoticed in case you will have to go on a secret mission or undercover. Over the past years Kingsley here has worked as a double agent, so you will all be learning from the best." A few clapped their hands. "Naturally by becoming an Auror you will all be joining the Order of the Phoenix."

"Finally before we get on with the training," Kingsley took over, "you will need a partner. This partner should be someone you trust, because he might be the one saving your life one day. We don't let any Auror work alone, especially not during training. So pair up now." Fortunately there was no problem there. Everyone seemed to have someone to pair up with. Harry send Ron a smile. He was glad he was able to have his best friend as partner.

**5 years later…**

Harry and Ron arrived at number 12 Grimmauld Place where they found Remus Lupin and Ron's brother Bill. Harry was always shocked when he saw Bill. Ever since the battle of Hogwarts his face had been scarred badly. This was no exception, but Harry calmed himself quickly. "Ron," Bill said with a smile and greeted his brother. "Good to see you again, little brother. And you too Harry."

"It's good to see you too." Ron said. "I take it you have heard about George."

"I came as soon as I heard. Don't worry Ron, we'll find him," Bill assured his brother.

Harry noticed a trace of sadness in both Ron and Bill's eyes. "I know we will." Harry had never seen his best friend this determined. "You just let Fred know the same thing." Ron turned and spoke to Lupin for the first time. "What does the ministry want us to do? I wasn't really told much other than three people were kidnapped."

Lupin thought about it for a while, "Of course all Aurors are prepared to go look for them, but I'm afraid the ministry isn't going to do much about it. They are just too protective of everyone else."

"That's ridiculous!" Ron said angrily.

"Calm down, Ron!" Bill demanded. "You are not doing any good to George or anyone by loosing you temper!"

"My brother – yours too I might add – is missing and you are telling me to calm down!" Ron's face turned even redder, matching his red hair. "I am going to find him whether the ministry likes it or not."

"And we will help you, Ron," Lupin spoke calmly, "But remember you Auror training as you do so. We wouldn't want anything to go wrong." Remus thought about it for a while. "For the sake of the order we should act quickly. Angelina, Fred and Alicia are all very important to the order, so if the Death Eaters puts the imperius curse on them, who knows what power the dark Lord will get.

Ron took a deep breath. "What must we do first?"

"I think we better visit the Burrow before we do anything else," Bill suggested.

For the first time Harry spoke up. "I agree," he stated, "Besides Ginny will kill me if we don't do so."

"I don't even want to think about what Hermione would do," Ron said, suddenly realising that Harry was right. Bill nodded as well, his wife would not be too keen if he didn't report back to her every now and then.

Lupin let out a laugh, "then we better go." The all walked out on the street, and with a _crack_ they apparated.

Harry landed hard in the garden in front of the Burrow. Every time he apparated, he swore he would never do it again. He sighed. Perhaps he would never get used to this way of travelling. Call him old fashioned, but Harry really did prefer flying. Ron landed next to him, and didn't look like he had enjoyed the ride either. Lupin and Bill on the other hand didn't seem to mind, but they of course had been doing it longer than Ron and Harry. Harry hoped it wouldn't take too long before he could feel the same comfort when apparating.

The four of them walked up to the back door to the Weasleys' home. Lupin knock three times on the door followed by three knocks on the window. Harry could hear noise from inside before someone finally came to the door. "Who is there?" a manly voice asked.

"It's us dad," Ron said tiredly.

"Who are _us_?" Mr. Weasley asked again.

"It's me, Ron. Harry, Lupin and Bill are here as well."

"Then you know the question."

"I thought mom told you to stop with the password thing."

"Ron!"

"Really dad -"

"RON!"

"Fine, fine, what did you do in 1974, dad?" Ron asked tiredly.

"Ah," Mr. Weasley's voice sounded satisfied and as though he was getting ready to tell a long story. "It was two years after we had Charlie. You know with two small children in the house there wasn't really a lot of money on the hand, so I decided to get a second job. At the time I wasn't working as much for the ministry, so I got a part time job in a small shop in Diagon Alley. To bad that store isn't there today. It was a sweet little store where they sold -"

"Dad we got it," Bill cut Mr. Weasley off. "We are freezing our butt off out here, can we enter please." It was true; the mid-December weather was never enjoyable.

"Oh fine." Mr. Weasley gave in and opened the door. "One day you will thank me for this. That will be the day, where a Death Eater might be standing behind the door." Lupin, Bill, Ron and Harry all entered the small kitchen. It looked unusually clean, even for Mrs. Weasley. "It's good to see you are all right. Well, as you probably noticed, Molly hasn't really had a lot to do the past few days, so she has been cleaning quite a lot. Of course since the news about George reached us, she hasn't really been cleaning." This didn't come as a surprise to Harry. Naturally Mrs. Weasley would be upset. "Now where is my hospitality? They are all waiting for you in the living room."

Harry followed Mr. Weasley into the living room where he was greeted by a certain red head. He pulled his wife into a hug. He hadn't been gone for long but he always missed holding her, when she wasn't around. He looked up and saw his two best friends sharing a close hug as well. Thankfully for him they hadn't ended up like he and Cho did, not speaking to one another. Harry had feared that the first time he noticed something between Ron and Hermione in their sixth year.

Ginny showed Harry over to two empty spots on the couch. All the Weasleys were sitting around the fire in the small living room, except for George of course, and Percy. Even Charlie had arrived from Romania. Harry glanced around the room. He always enjoyed spending time with all the Weasleys, but this time was different. The atmosphere in the room was awkward and no one spoke. Ron had found a spot next to Hermione, and seemed to feel just as uncomfortable as Harry. Bill had found his wife Fleur, and Lupin tried to calm Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley was sitting next to Charlie, clearly thinking really hard of something to talk about. Fred was sitting on the floor, staring into the flames.

"So how long are you boys staying?" Mrs. Weasley asked still sobbing loudly.

No one answered. The silence was pouring painfully into Harry. He looked at Ron, then Bill and finally Lupin. They were all facing the ground, fearing what would happen when they answered the question. Harry coughed lightly before answering, "I suppose we should get going soon." Most of the people in the room nodded. "I mean, the sooner the better, right?" He glanced quickly down at Ginny, but she was facing the fireplace with an emotionless face. The flames were dancing on her nose, and the light from them seemed to make her hair look even redder.

"Right," Mrs. Weasley sobbed again. "That is best."

Again there was silence. They sat like that for a while. Harry glanced slightly at Lupin, who was facing him. Lupin send him a nod, which Harry passed on to Ron. They knew they should get going. Harry got up and walked upstairs. He had something he needed to see before he left the Burrow. He walked into the first room on the right. It was the room, which used to belong to Ginny. The door stood slightly open, and inside the room it was all dark. He opened the door a little further, just enough for the light and he could enter.

There, on the bed, which was only made to fit one person, lay two small children. They weren't much older than two years. It seemed years since the last time he saw them. They had both grown very much, and started to look more and more like their parents. They both had black hair, though when the light hit it perfectly, you could see some red hair as well on the girl. Harry knew that if they opened their eyes, they would both have their mothers beautiful blue eyes. Harry smiled to himself.

Suddenly Ginny appeared beside him. He scooped her into his arms, still looking at the two children, who were sleeping peacefully on the bed. "They asked for you when I accidentally woke them up, when I arrived a few hours ago. They miss you very much," She whispered, not wanting to wake them up.

Again Harry smiled. "I missed them too," he said honestly. He wished this moment would last forever. There he stood with the most beautiful woman in his arms. A woman who had actually agreed to be his wife a few years ago. For that he was forever grateful. And the two of them were just standing there in the doorway, only listening to the sounds of their own breathing, and the breathing of the two toddlers lying on the bed.

When his mind came back to reality he let out a sigh, which Ginny clearly heard. She bored her head into his chest, and murmured, "So you really have to go then?"

Harry nodded, "I really do."

"And how long will you be gone?"

"I don't know."

"Is this the climax of the war? Is this when you have to finish off Voldemort?"

"I don't know," he answered again truthfully.

He felt her take a deep breath before looking up at him. "Be careful." _Be careful? _Was that really the only thing she would say to him? Where was the usual You-better-contact-me-soon speech, or the I-will-personally-kill-you-if-you-get-hurt speech she usually made. She seemed to read his mind, so before he could say anything she send him a warm grin, "I already gave you the rest of that speech. Do you remember, or do I have to repeat it?"

"I believe it was something like, 'You promise me to be careful Harry Potter! And you hurry back to the Burrow. Don't make me worry more than necessary,'" Harry answered, quoting Ginny. By the smile she send him, he knew he was probably right. He returned it. In the beginning it started out as a happy smile, but it turned more mechanic and sad. He pulled Ginny into a hug. He could feel her squeeze back, tightening the hug. "Don't worry," He said when they pulled apart. "I will be back before you know it." He leaned down for a kiss, which turned out to last longer than he had planned, but certainly something he did not mind. He walked silently into the room and placed a kiss on each of the toddlers' forehead.

With one last kiss on Ginny's lips, he walked downstairs again, leaving Ginny in her room. Ron had just finished saying goodbye to Hermione and Bill to Fleur. The two of them were waiting for him in the kitchen along with Lupin. They said their last goodbyes, promising they would do everything they could to find George, Alicia and Angelina. Before Harry walked out of the backdoor of the Burrow, he saw Ginny on the stairs. He smiled slightly, before pulling his scarf up so it covered the lower part of his face. It had started snowing during the night, putting a final answer to anyone who still had the doubt whether the winter was coming this year.

"Off to the ministry, I suppose?" Bill yelled once they got outside. The snowing was turning into a snow storm, so in order for everyone to hear, he had to yell.

"I believe we have too," Lupin said, "Harry, Ron, ready?" Both Harry and Ron nodded. "Right then, I will see you there." The usual crack when someone apparated was not heard this time, because of the strong winds. Bill disappeared shortly after Lupin.

Soon Harry was standing next to Ron in the middle of London. Clearly no one would be out at this hour at night, and secondly no one would dare to go out in such a terrible weather. The four of them entered the phone booth and dialled the number, which would take them into the ministry of magic. They went directly to level 2, where the Aurors had their headquarters.

Almost the second they entered the door, a woman with a very odd looking pink hair ran towards them. She gave Lupin a quick hug, before the expression on her face turned very serious. "Any news, Nymphadora?" Remus asked.

"Only bad ones I'm afraid," Tonks said in a sad voice. "We paid a visit to George and Alicia's apartment again, but there was no sign whatsoever. Normally magic leaves a trail but we weren't able to locate anything." She seemed frustrated and upset, as if she had failed to do something she was set to do. Of course Tonks had always been a bit sensitive. Harry remembered how she had thought it was her fault Sirius was killed.

"Has any Dark Marks been set lately?" Bill asked.

"Not that I know," Tonks answered. "Not since that muggle family was killed." She shook her head sadly. "That cost the ministry so much trouble. Took them ages to calm the muggles down."

"We read about that in the _Prophet_," Ron said.

There was a silence for a few seconds. Everyone seemed to be thinking hard on what their next move should be. "Have they searched Fred's apartment?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Should we?" Tonks asked confused.

"His girlfriend, Angelina Johnson, is missing as well," Lupin said calmly, "by the look of you reaction, I take it the ministry hasn't heard of that yet."

"They haven't. It's good you tell us that, Harry. Well someone should definitely search the place."

"Harry and I will do it," Ron said without having asked Harry. He didn't mind though, he wanted to see the mess himself. "We will go there." Bill and Lupin both opened their mouth to say something, but Ron cut them off, "we can handle it. You two stay here and found out anything the ministry knows." Finally they nodded, and Ron turned to Harry. "Ready?"

"Ready." Harry repeated. The two of them left the ministry and apparated to Fred and Angelina's apartment.


End file.
